Work machines, such as loaders, typically have large tires disposed adjacent to the front or rear portion of the frame. The engine and other components are conventionally located adjacent to the front or end portion of the frame. Hood panels or engine compartment doors are provided on opposite sides of the engine compartment to permit access of the engine and other components for maintenance or other reasons. Due to the size and position of the wheels, the hood panels are provided with geometries that avoid the wheel, but are affixed at angles and locations requiring the use of fasteners and/or removal of the panel. The remaining portions of the hood also define a hood panel that is typically secured with mechanical fasteners, requiring special tools for installation/removal. Since, these hood panels must also be accessed in order to service engine or other components, the time required to perform such maintenance is significantly increased. In addition, hood panels are subject to noise due to vibration associated with operation of the loader.
What is needed is a hood panel that does not require special tools to achieve access to regions behind the panel and having substantially reduced noise associated with operation of the work machine.